


Body Milk

by rideswraptors



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David's nightly skincare, M/M, OF COURSE patrick gets involved, One Shot, Smutty, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: Patrick's never witnessed David's nightly skincare routine.





	Body Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I got a writing bug the other night. Inspired by my own nightly skincare (I am very interested in their body milk, no matter what Patrick says).

This first time Patrick actually witnessed David's full nightly skin care routine wasn't until they were several months into their relationship. Patrick knew about it, obviously. David would stay over some nights, even before they'd had full on sex, but he would retreat into the bathroom for it. He'd take his tote and come back smelling like pine and citrus, his skin incredibly soft to the touch and feet socked for his overnight foot cream. Patrick even knew which products he used, and in what order. Getting the lecture several times over about how to properly use the skin care products in the store helped quite a bit. Didn't hurt the business that he knew the results, either 

Honestly, Patrick hadn't thought anything of it. He just assumed David needed the bathroom for it. Which is why he was surprised when David didn't take his skin care tote with him to the bathroom not two nights after they'd said their first I love yous.

"Hey don't you need--" He stopped when David turned around impatiently, expression wide in question. 

"Do I need what?" he said snippishly when Patrick took too long to finish. But he was curious now. David breaking patterns was endlessly fascinating, and he couldn't resist watching the outcome.

"Your phone charged?" he finished dumbly. "I left my charger downstairs. Can I use yours?"

David's brows shrugged, "Yeah, sure?" He shook his head at Patrick, obviously holding back further questions. "Be right back."

Patrick plugged in his fully charged phone for effect and waited impatiently for David to come back. To say he was eager was a mild understatement.

Ten minutes later, David re-entered in a robe. Patrick knew he was wearing just his underwear underneath it, but was preventing a Ray-related incident. He didn't say a word as he sat down on the chair next to Patrick's bed, pulled a side table over, and grabbed his bag.

Patrick watched with aching attentiveness as David pulled items from his tote, one by one, and applied them to his face. It was a slow process for sure, and seemed very repetitive. Patrick's interest was truly piqued when David let the robe slide off his shoulders.

He took out a jar of their body milk and applied it meticulously to every exposed bit of skin. Which was all of it. He was completely naked under the robe. He rubbed the lotion in with small, rough circles, moving systematically up one side and down the other. He reached every curve and crevice, missing no plane. All Patrick could think about was David doing the same to him. No ulterior motive outside of David putting his hands in him. 

When he was finished, David slipped on his sleeping boxers and socks. He froze when he saw Patrick looking. His face must have been a sight.

"What?" David asked defensively, still rubbing lotion into his hands. "Do I have something on my face--?" He ducked to look back at the table mirror.

"No!" His eyebrows shot up at his loud answer. "I mean, no, you're...you look--" He sighed, trailing off again. "I've never seen you do that before."

"Do what?" Patrick gestured to the mirror and table generally. David looked between it and Patrick, lips pulled down. "Oh. I guess...no one has?" Patrick didn't know how to respond, but thankfully David spared him. "When I was alone, I'd do it all at my vanity. I do not have that at the motel and Alexis is there, so I always do it in the bathroom. I guess I--you wanted to go slow and I usually get naked for it? I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression." He shrugged as he got into bed. "I guess I just got used to doing it that way."

Patrick pulled his lips in, rolling to his side to look up at him. David looked back, lips pulled to the side.

"What, uhm, inspired the change?"

David tried and failed to subdue a smile.

"Well...we've been doing a lot of  _ firsts _ lately. I figured this might as well be one of them."

Patrick reached up, encouraging David to slide down so he could bring their mouths together for a very thorough kiss. Patrick never seemed to get used to kissing David. It always got under his skin.

"Thank you. For showing me."

"Thank you for letting me."

From then on, Patrick took a front row seat to this nightly ritual. He made sure he was in bed, ready to watch before David every single night they were together. David’s only comment was a bland eye roll and a secret smile. The kind of smile only Patrick had cottoned onto after months of being around him full time. David was just so careful with it. So precise. He took the same kind of care with the store displays, and Patrick really liked watching him work on the merchandising. On those days, they turned up the music, and Patrick sat behind the cash doing inventory, sneaking glances at David as he danced and designed his way through the space. 

But as always, sooner or later, Patrick couldn’t stand being a mere bystander. After a couple of weeks of watching David’s process, he took up the foot cream and sat with his legs crossed at David’s feet. David froze, hands and toner in the air, looking stunned.

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“Like you’re holding my foot cream and about to touch my feet.”

“That is correct.” 

David still looked perturbed. Patrick tilted his head to the side.

“You can say no, but I’d really like to.” 

“Why?” 

“David.”

“Patrick.” 

“Are we really still asking  _ why _ every time I want to do something for you?” 

“Clearly,” David said with his usual cynical flair. Patrick put the cream aside and got up on his knees. He used David’s thighs to push up and kiss him, and he didn’t miss the way David leaned into it, slung an arm over his shoulder. 

“I really, really want to,” Patrick said quietly into the minuscule space between them. “Let me?”

David nodded, “Okay.” 

Patrick sat back down, getting work, and noticed in his periphery that David hesitated to start on his end, hands paused on his toner. Patrick decided it would be best not to spook him, to just ignore his trepidation, and focus on his feet. There was an exfoliator that David used first, a cream that was rubbed in and wiped off. The white cream looked smooth and silky, but he could feel how gritty it was. He put three dots of it on the top of David’s foot, just as he’d seen him do, and set about working it into his skin. 

It was surprisingly cathartic and just as soothing for Patrick as it probably was for David. He liked that he could take his time and do this small thing for him. After he wiped off the exfoliant, he did the same with the cream: three dots on the top of his foot and worked it in, in small, quick circles. He made sure to pay attention to his heels. David complained that working the sales floor had ruined the skin of his heels, though Patrick couldn’t see the difference. Once he’d finished the left foot, he moved to the right one, repeating the process. 

Patrick must have really lost track of David because, by the time he’d finished, David was sitting back watching him. His face products packed away again. There was that soft look in his eye that Patrick never could resist so he got up to kiss him again.

“Where’s the body milk?” 

“What?” 

“David.” 

“Patrick.” 

“Hand me the body milk? And take off your robe.” 

David pulled in his lips, eyes wide. “Okay.” 

Patrick smirked at the tone of his voice, the way it dropped and shook, like he wasn’t really sure of himself in that moment. He had that same tone whenever Patrick said something with particular confidence. Like when he’d said he’d get the grant money. Or that he was ready to top David. Or when he’d said he was ready to bottom  _ for _ David. Just David, though. He was fairly confident that if he had to be with another man, it wouldn’t be the same. He wouldn’t be able to do it with anyone else. He bit the inside of his cheek as he poured some of the body milk onto his hand and looked up at the man he loved. He was really hoping that he would never have to find out. 

David dropped the robe with a little more drama than was strictly necessary. Patrick laughed softly, and told him to get on the bed. David complied, lying on his stomach and pillowing his head on his arms. Patrick rubbed the lotion into his hands, warming them up, and then poured some of it onto David’s back. He was thorough and meticulous, definitely paying more attention to the work than the appreciative sounds David was making. 

He spread the lotion from his spine outward, winging it out and over his curves, making sure to rub it in thoroughly. He paid special attention to his shoulders, massaging more than rubbing. He put drops on his arms and legs, spreading it down and around, noticing how limp David had gone for him. Patrick grinned, he’d probably hear snores soon. 

Turned out David was anything but sleepy. Patrick massaged his ass last, massaging and rolling the flesh, which he knew held a lot of tension. Not a lot of people knew that, but there was a massage therapist who was a regular at their shop, and she’d told Patrick all about how she elbowed the tension out of people’s butts. She made it hurt, apparently, and that’s what did the trick. Patrick wasn’t here for that, but he did have a particular fondness for David’s ass, so he gave it extra attention, and felt a little smug when David’s hips moved in response. When he was finished, he swatted him lightly. 

“Over,” he said, not realizing how dry his throat had become throughout the process. Honestly, Patrick would never not be wholly affected by a naked David in his bed, so it checked out. 

Dutifully, Patrick ignored how hard David was already, and started out with the lotion at his neck and shoulders. He heard David’s sharp inhalation.

“Relax,” he chided, pinching his skin lightly. David let out a frustrated sigh and didn’t take his eyes off Patrick. All he could do was ignore it and focus on the task at hand. He made sure to lotion up his hands for his chest, so that there wasn’t too much lost in his chest hair or happy trail. He swept his hands up and down the smooth skin alongside his thick hair, and then worked the lotion into the covered skin in slow, gentle circles. Patrick knew that David didn’t attend this much to the process, that he didn’t treat himself as gently. But Patrick really, really wanted to do it. And he really wanted to be a part of the routine as permanently as possible. 

Next came his hips and glutes, his upper and inner thighs. Patrick was just as diligent with those sections as he was with the ones before. He completely and utterly ignored David’s dick which was at full attention now that his hands were close by. Patrick noticed David gritting his teeth a bit and wanted to laugh, but it wasn’t the time. Soon enough. 

He took his time with David’s legs. Not because they needed it, just because he wanted to tease. He wanted to torment him a little at this point. Because it was really difficult not to just bend down and take David in his mouth, to do them both a favor and get the ball rolling. But David liked the teasing part, and Patrick liked how quickly he could get his boyfriend to come right after. So he lathered David’s legs up like it was sunscreen and they were about to spend all day outdoors. He studiously ignored the breathy pants coming from the other end. When he finally worked his way down to David’s feet, they were both pretty strung out. 

“Patrick, if you don’t fucking--” 

He was cut off when Patrick moved to cover him head to toe, snagging his lips for the kiss he’d wanted for at least five minutes. David opened for him immediately, snaking his tongue in, coaxing him closer. Patrick resisted enough to reach between them and stroke the part of David which still needed attending to. David gasped into his mouth, and shuddered underneath him. Luckily, Patrick’s hand still had plenty of lotion, so he kissed him the way he wished he could be fucking him, and worked him over until David was coming and shaking. When he was too sensitive, Patrick slipped his hands around his backside, clenching, as he kissed down his jaw and neck. 

“Fucking  _ hell _ , Patrick.” 

Patrick chuckled against his pulse point. “Pretty sure that’s a new record for me.” 

“Cheated,” David grumbled, tilting his head, hips pushing into Patrick’s hold. 

“Nuh uh. Full court press.” 

“I don’t play hockey.”

Patrick snorted and cut off his nonsense by covering his mouth up with his own. David was always much more agreeable after being kissed. 

“You’re mean.”

“You’re gorgeous.” 

“I hate you.”

“I love you.” 

David deflated a little, so much so that Patrick heard his soft, contented exhale. This reaction was so much better than the first time, to the point that Patrick didn’t even really need to hear him say it back again. That look on his face, the glow in his eyes, was more than enough. Still, it didn’t exactly hurt to hear him say it. 

“I love you, too.” He leaned up to pull Patrick back down into a kiss. “So much.” Things quickly got heated, and Patrick was reminded just how turned on he’d gotten touching David. He slung his arm around the small of Patrick’s back, hands reaching down, clutching. “So much,” he said again, sounding wrecked, “that I’m gonna need you to get up here.” 

Patrick shook his head, bemused, “Huh?” 

“Put your dick in my mouth, Patrick. Right now.” 

That jolted Patrick to full hardness and earned his full attention. 

“Yep.”

“Right now.” 

“Uh huh, got it.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
